


I love you, Erik

by CutieYukiKitten



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Ending, E/C, F/M, Fanfic, Phantom 25th, im desperate for E/C content, poto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieYukiKitten/pseuds/CutieYukiKitten
Summary: Idk how to do good summaries but Christine comes back for Erik awhile after the lair happened
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	I love you, Erik

Christine was so nervous.

The moment she had stepped through the mirror she felt so nervous. She had been so confident before but now she was worried of the possibilities.

Christine had all of her thoughts racing through her head so quickly she forgot what she had been doing. She was standing by the edge of the water. Of the lair. 

What if he said no? What if he kicked her out?

Would he yell at her? 

Would he even still be there?

The soprano took the beam of the boat and gripped it in her hands, stepping into the oddly cold looking boat and adjusting herself.

As she managed the boat, she made sure she did not fall. All of this was... very weird.

The boat was on the other side. The lair was quiet. More foggy and dim than usual. 

Was he even still here?

Christines eyes trailed along the lairs walls and ceiling. She glanced to the water as she pushed the beam through it, gliding through the murky lake. She felt a shiver run down her spine as suddenly she could see the candle light. She gulped and stood straight before she spoke.

“Angel of music?”

Her voice was soft, yet noticeably shaky.  
She saw a figure move in the fog before it cleared. And there he was. At that same organ she had laid her eyes on-

Before she knew it he jolted up, almost tripping on his own feet as he stepped away and backed himself against the gate behind him. The Phantom seemed... afraid? “No!” Eriks voice cracked, as if he was struggling to get his words out.

He put his hand out, keeping her back as she stood in the boat. “Stay back!!! I do not want to hurt you!” He yelled, his voice trailing behind an echo from the main room of the lair. It even caused Christine to slightly raise her eyebrows in surprise.

The soprano carefully stepped out of the boat, leaning the beam down on the floor with a soft click against the floor. 

She carefully moved forward, slow enough that she would not scare the poor man.  
The closer she came to him, the more he tried to back away.

“You do not need to be afra-“

“No!” The phantom suddenly yelled, tripping and falling into his throne with a small muffled ‘oof’ followed after.

He was terrified.

Not of her... but of himself.

He couldn’t hurt her again. This was bad.

Christines expression softened as she watched him practically push himself against the throne.   
“I am here for you. I am not here to hurt you.” She said calmly, watching him just barely put his walls down.

Christine gave him a gentle smile as she kept stepping closer, cautiously. “You are okay. I am,, actually here to come back for you.” She said with a nervous laugh.

Erik raised an eyebrow and sort of shakily inhaled. “What do you,, mean by that?” He asked.

Christine paused. She sighed and looked back into his eyes. 

So scared.

So alone.

“I choose you, angel.” Christine said quietly, watching Erik practically going into shock. The young woman watched him freeze in his movements and let out scared breaths.

Christine made her way towards him and looked down at him. The second he had made eye contact with her he shook his head as tears formed in his eyes.

She went to speak but instead heard the phantom softly sniffle. Her heart stopped before he ended up trying to back up again, leaning his head down to look away from her eyes. Almost as if he was embarrassed?

Ms. Daaé gently took one of his hands up and his eyes followed along with it. She left a small kiss against his knuckles and it caused his hand to slightly flinch.

Erik was shaking and on the verge of almost crying his eyes out. This wasn’t real- this couldn’t be real!

Erik couldn’t control the tears slipping down his face and under his mask. He was unable to control his emotions. Before he knew it he felt her arms around him, getting pulled closer to him. His heart ended up dropping down to the floor. Though it wasn’t in the way it had before.

Erik shakily moved his arms up, clenching his fists and then straightening his fingers out before he just barely hugged her in return. Mainly because he was... afraid to touch her.

The hug lasted awhile. It was almost silence other than the phantoms soft sobs and sniffles. 

Christine gently moved her hand up and down his back just to comfort him. She kept her tears back but a few managed to fall down her cheek.

She didn’t regret this.

“Shhh... its okay... I am here. You will no longer be alone.” She said quietly, which caused the phantom to almost cry harder.  
“Oh goodness... its okay. It’s alright.” She shushed him softly.

The phantom closed his eyes and kept himself hidden in her hug, still sitting in the throne with her infront of him.

“Angel-“

“Erik,”  
“Please... My name is Erik.” The phantom choked out, holding her a little tighter.

Christine smiled and nodded before she closed her own eyes. “Oh... well then!” She paused with a little giggle. “Erik... I love you.” 

“I love you too...”  
“My Christine,”

“You are safe... I am here.”


End file.
